


Moon River

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alternate Universe, Breakfast at Tiffany's AU, Flufftober 2018, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Part of Flufftober 2018. Day 1- Breakfast. Loosely based off a scene in Breakfast at Tiffany's.





	Moon River

Moon River- Breakfast at Tiffany’s AU

Alec types away, frustrated because this is the most he’s written in months and he knows he can’t use any of it. One, because his siblings would never let him live it down. Two, because while he’s not a lawyer, he’s certain there’s written all over (HA!) the pages and pages of him waxing poetic about his downstairs neighbor. It makes it all the worse that what he’s writing is actually pretty good. Something about Magnus Bane is so unique and inspiring, Alec wishes he could channel that inspiration onto another subject.

He briefly wonders how many poems have written to and about Magnus Bane when the man’s voice drifts through his window. He keeps it open for several reasons: Magnus’s unnamed cat enjoys visiting and the window is his favorite entrance, the outside noise offers a nice ambiance at times, and most embarrassingly is because Alec enjoys ‘accidental’ run ins when they both just happen to be on their balconies. Today is one of the many that has paid off. 

Alec drifts towards the window, not even bothering to hide away because he’s too tall to hide well and because Magnus tends to enjoy an audience. He’s said as much to Alec himself.

“Hi,” Magnus greets, as soon as he finishes and gently places the guitar back inside his home. 

“Hi there, um you sounded good.”

Magnus beams, but then shrugs it off. “I’m alright.”

“I don’t think you’re just alright at anything,” Alec replies, honest and open as always and there’s no way Magnus hasn’t caught on to how stupid Alec is for him.

“Yes, but if I’m not humble enough my attractive neighbor might not ask me out.”

Alec flushes in a way he hasn’t since he was fourteen and finally got the attention of the sort of person he’d always wanted to get the attention of (that is, of a teenaged boy a few years older at the time). 

“Can’t have that,” Alec replies, oddly confident now that he’s sure he can be.

Magnus glides out of the window and onto his balcony with the sort of grace only a dancer could have. 

“Is tonight too soon?”

Magnus beams, “for you Alexander? Never.”

Hours later, they kiss on that very balcony as Chairman Meow (not so unnamed as Magnus had previously led Alec to believe) meows for attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, just really wanted to join in on the fluff. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
